Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-7053502-20150704221934/@comment-7845943-20150706091400
Gerne werde ich hier mal "meine" Kritik samt Verbesserungsvorschlägen loslassen (auch wenn ich an dieser Stelle betonen möchte, dass dieser Ort das allerletzte Mal ist, an dem ich selbige loswerde- der Grund sollte aus folgendem Text ersichtlich werden): - Transparenz, Transparenz, Transparenz. Als User hat man hier absolut keine Ahnung, wie das Admin-Team arbeitet. Ich bekomme selbst immer wieder Sätze zu hören wie "ich geb das mal so weiter", aber bisher habe ich kein einziges Mal Feedback bekommen, was daraus wurde. Man verstehe mich nicht falsch, das letzte was ich möchte ist, dass das Admin-Team sich rechtfertigt. Aber ich denke, es ist interessant genug zu erfahren, wie eine Entscheidung zustande kam, gerade wenn es sich um Neuerunge im Wiki handelt. Zudem wäre es nicht verkehrt zu erfahren, wann die nächste Admin-Besprechung bevorsteht, damit man weiß, bis wann man am schlausten seine Anliegen äußert. Und ja, dies beinhaltet auch einige eher delikate Angelegenheiten, aber genau da ist es wohl auch mehr als nur angebracht. - Chat. Ich bin immer noch dafür, dem Chat ganz explizit ein Thema zu geben und ALLE anderen Gesprächsthemen zu unterbinden. Knuddeleien und Privates kann man in der Privi-Funktion austauschen. Inhaltlich wäre es wünschenswert, den Chat in ein schnelles Medium für Fragen aller Art um das Wiki allgemein und CPs (Schreiben, Erstellen, Bewerten, etc. ...) zu verwandeln. Und ja, das ist mit enorm viel Arbeitsaufwand verbunden. Hier sollte es dann wirklich eine Planung geben, wann welcher Admin in der Lage ist, den Chat zu moderieren. Die Alternative wäre, den Chat komplett unmoderiert zu lassen, aber ganz explizit klar zu stellen, dass alle Chatangelegenheit absolut NICHTS mit dem Wiki zu tun haben. Im Übrigen sollte auch regeltechnisch endlich mal Klarheit herrschen, ob der Chat nun moderiert wird oder eben nicht. - Größe/ Aktivität des Admin-Teams. Ich denke, es herrscht hier wie so fast überall, Personalmangel. Aufgrund der mangelnden Transparenz (siehe oben), bin ich aber von außen nicht sonderlich gut in der Lage zu bewerten, was nun das eigentliche Problem ist. Daher stelle ich es einfach mal so dar, wie ich es wahrnehme (und ich möchte über diese Wahrnehmung an sich nicht diskutieren, ich möchte keine Erklärung, sondern eine zukünftige Verbesserung): Ich habe absolut keine geringste Ahnung, welcher Admin nun ganz explizit welche Aufgaben hat. Was mir auffällt, ist, dass einige Admins fast gar nicht aktiv sind- die Gründe hierfür sind wie gesagt erstmal egal- und andere am Rande der Überforderung arbeiten (ich benutze hier mal ganz freundschaftlich diese Untertreibung, weil ich auch diesbezüglich keine Diskussion anfangen möchte). Entweder gibt es gar keine Arbeitsteilung oder sie ist mir nicht bekannt. Was ich allerdings von außen sehe ist ein derzeit nicht funktionierendes Admin-Team. Das mag hart klingen, aber ich kann mittlerweile keine Rücksicht mehr diesbezüglich nehmen, da ich dieses Problem schon seit Wochen versuche aufzuzeigen. Und dass ein Admin erstmal "ausrasten" muss, damit der Wahrheitsgehalt solch einer "Prophezeiung" erkannt wird, ist schon echt verdammt schade. - Diesbezüglich wünsche ich mir daher auch einen grundlegenden Dialog zwischen Admin und Usern. Ich für meinen Teil habe auch ein komplett anderes Verständnis von der Administration eines Forum/Wikis/Chats. Ob meine Sichtweise hilfreich ist oder nicht, das kann ich natürlich nicht sagen. Es wäre also vorteilhaft, wenn es eine grundsätzliche Einrichtung wie diese gäbe- oder eben eine Chatsprechstunde mit langer Vorankündigung, sodass man auch sowas wie eine ungefähre Planung machen kann. - Einrichtung eines "Teams zur Hilfestellung". Ich meine damit nicht das Quali-Team, das es schon einmal gab, sondern ein Team aus Freiwilligen, die gerade neuen Usern dabei helfen sollen, gute CPs zu schreiben, die zumindest soviel Gehalt haben, dass sie nicht sofort wieder gelöscht werden müssen. Es gibt ja bereits Bestrebungen in dieser Richtung, allerdings wäre es wünschenswert, wenn man da ganz offiziell auch mit den Admins zusammenarbeiten könnte- was wiederum auch eine Entlastung darstellen würde. Das darin auch eine gewisse Bewertung enthalten ist, lässt sich nicht vermeiden, aber letzten Endes ist und bleibt es ja auch Adminentscheidung, ob eine CP zu schlecht ist oder nicht. - Last but not least: ich persönlich wünsche mir einen strengeren Umgang mit Usern, die hier schlechte CPs am laufenden Band produzieren ohne jemals eine der zahlreichen Hilfestellungen anzunehmen. Bei solchen Usern ist nicht zu erwarten, dass sie jemals etwas besseres zustande bringen, von daher sehe ich den Sinn nicht, diese hier im Wiki zu belassen. Ja das mag jetzt nach einer ziemlichen Hardliner-Einstellung klingen, aber dieses Wiki hier ist kein Sozialverein, der sämtliche gestrandete Existenzen aufnehmen muss, die sich nach ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit sehnen. Meines Wissens nach geht es hier um Creepypasta und nicht um ein therapeutisches Angebot von Hobbypsychologen. Dieser Punkt beinhaltet auch ganz konkret den Aufruf zur Sachlichkeit insgesamt. Natürlich gibt es Antipathien und Sympathien, aber dies sollte nicht die Grundlage für das Bewerten von CPs sein. Da ist nun eine ganze Menge Text zusammen gekommen. Daher höre ich an dieser Stelle einfach mal auf, auch wenn mir mit etwas Nachdenken sicher noch andere Punkte einfallen werden. Dies zeigt aber auch wieder nur, wie dringend hier etwas geändert/getan werden muss. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Text auch gelesen wird und als konstruktive Kritik aufgefasst wird. Sollte der Eindruck entstehen, dass ich mit meinen Aussagen ganz konkret jemanden angreifen möchte, so sei gesagt: dies ist nicht der Fall. Auch ich möchte dieses Wiki hier verbessern. Aber an diesem Punkt kann die manchmal harte Offenheit einander gegenüber nur wirk- und heilsam sein. LG Rlyehborn